Two Moons
by momo
Summary: such a Kawaii story of Yue. A little stupid but cute. I'm not really good at writing summary


She sat on top of Tokyo tower looking at the moon. Her pearl white hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her pale blue eyes could be seen from miles around. She had long hair; it was just as long as her dress. Her dress was white and silver, and a silk shawl that went over her arms. She closed her eyes as wings grew on her back. She stood up and jumped off the tower and flew out of sight.  
  
Yue still had to hide his true form. He wish he had a form so he so he could walk around himself, but he had Yuki. It wasn't enough. Sakura didn't need him anymore; sakura had Li to protect her. Yue was useless to her. He could get out of yuki. He could take a form like Ruby Moon did. Yuki was going by sakura house so he transformed into himself. He saw sakura in the yard planting flowers with tomoyo. Yue! They both yelled. Sakura and tomoyo jumped up and grasped onto yue and ran inside with him. Yue what are you doing outside. I'm getting a new body. WHAT! Sakura yelled. Kero flew down stairs. Oh hey yue. Kero, yue is switching bodies, they yelled. "What"! Kero changed into his true form. I will have to speak to Yue alone.  
  
After 30 mins of talking yue and kero came out and told them that he could switch bodies. But what will happen to Yuki, Tomoyo asked. He will be fine. Sakura though for a second and then looked up. "I think it's a great idea", she said calmly. Then let's do it, tomoyo said. Yue closed his eyes and his wings went around him. Yuki came out from Yue and fell on the floor. Sakura ran over to him and held up his head. Yue's wings opened to revel is new self. He had short white hair {he looked like Eagle Vision}  
  
He was in the high school uniform. He we walked over to yuki and picked him up and put him on the couch. "Sakura go get a wet towel". Sakura just stared at him. Sakura are you ok, tomoyo asked. Yea I'm fine, she smiled. She ran off and cam back with a towel. She put it on yuki's head. Yuki woke up confused. What am I doing here, he asked. You passed out on the street if our friend wasn't here you would be worse off, tomoyo said. Oh, well thank you sir…what is your name, yuki asked? His name is Yue, sakura said. I'm a transfer student from Europe. Oh it is nice to meet you Yue, yuki said. I need to go. Are you sure you will be ok. I'll be fine Sakura, and thank you. Your welcome yuki.  
  
Monday morning a week after yue got his new self he was in 11th grade. He would walk to school everyday with sakura. One day he walked in to the class and sat down the teacher walked in. We have another new transfer student.  
  
The transfer student walked in. This is Moon she is from Italy. You can take a seat next to Yue. She walked to where Yue sat. It's nice to meet you Yue. The sun's reflection hit her white hair, and her snow blue eye's shined in the dark. It's nice to meet you too moon. She sat down and put her bag beside her. One of the students leaned over to Yue. It's strange that both of you have the same name only in a different language, he said. Yue didn't pay attention to him he just looked at the girl who sat beside him. She didn't even notice he was looking at her.  
  
Yue sat under a tree for lunch. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. His eyes shot open after hearing something in the tree he was sitting under. Pale blue eyes looked at him. He got up and brushed off the dirt that was on him, and then looked back up to see there was no one there. Yue looked around and went back inside. After school he walked back to his place where he was staying. He got a room at a shrine were it was quite and no one bothered him.  
  
He changed out of his school uniform into something more comfortable. He walked outside and saw someone speaking to the priestess. Then the girl turned around and saw Yue. Her pale blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Moon, what are you doing here? You left one of your books, so I came to return it, moon said. Thank you, Yue replied. Moon handed Yue the book, and started to walk away. Moon, would you like to come to dinner tonight with me, Yue said before she left? I'm sorry I can't tonight I have something to do in the park, she said with a sad look on her face. "Maybe some other time. Bye. She smiled at him then ran off. He watched her run off. The fall colors all around her made it seem that her blue eyes and white hair looked lonely. After she disappeared he went back inside. He had to get ready for the park tonight.  
  
Yue was in his true form and he was standing on a tree branch. He looked around for moon and still didn't see her. Then he looked at one of the trees and saw someone sitting in it. It was moon he could see her eyes looking at "the Moon" he quietly flew off the branch and went to a closer tree. She turned around to climb down the tree. She looked forward and saw yue, she froze and so did he.  
  
She went to step on a tree branch but she missed and fell. Yue jumped down and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes opened and looked up at him. Then she kissed him and then ran away. He stood there for a second then went back to his other form and walked home.  
  
The next day when yue and sakura where walking to school sakura noticed something was wrong. "Yue what's wrong you haven't said anything", she asked. Nothing is wrong I just haven't had anything to say. Oh, that's ok. How was your night last night, she asked. Yue turned his head quickly like he was surprised {and he was}. What, what did I say, Sakura said scared. Nothing, sorry, yue said turning back to were he was walking. They got to the school and said bye and went their own ways. Yue went into his classroom and sat down. Moon walked in the class a few min after he did. Hi yue, how are you doing today, she said. Her eyes shined and she had a big smile. You look happy today, a girl said that was in front of her. I am, she said back. Yue looked at her, then she looked and leaned over to him. Yue, my friends own a boat and I can use it whenever I want and then I thought of the dinner you asked about. So do you want to have dinner tonight, she asked? Sure, he said.  
  
Yue walked out from the school and met up with Sakura. Yue do you want to come over tonight, she asked. Sorry I cant; I have to go somewhere. Where do you have to go? I' m meeting someone tonight. Oh ok, then I'll see you. Sakura turned to go inside her house and yue kept on walking.  
  
Yue went to the dock where she had told him. Almost all the boats were gone. So he went to the one with some lights on. Moon are you in here. He heard footsteps come to the top of the boat. Oh hi yue, come on, moon said in her cheerful way. Yue got on board the boat. Have seat yue I'll be done in a min. So yue sat down and waited. Moon came back up with two plates of chicken {eat mor chikin}. There was a table sitting out and moon put the plates on it. Yue and Moon sat down and started to eat {to bad yue doesn't eat}. I'm stuffed, she said. So am I. She picked up the plates and carried them down below. Some of my friends are coming on later so do you just want to get out of here, moon said coming back up. Sure if you want to, he replied. Well they are going somewhere to a party to set off some fireworks. Well what do you want to do, he asked? Lets get off there a little to loud for me. They got off the boat and started walking for a coffee shop. They went inside and they sat down.  
  
Kero desisted to go solo that night. He flew around on rooftops so no one would see him. He got to the coffee shop and the smell, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He flew down to the door but someone opened it and he fell. Yue and Moon got up and left the shop and on the way out Kero saw yue walking out. Yue? Both of them just kept on walking. Kero got up and flew back to Sakura's house.  
  
Do you want me to walk you home, Yue asked? No I'm fine I have a few more places to go before I go home. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Yea, see you. They both went different ways. Yue went home for peace and quiet.  
  
Hey Yue, have fun tonight, yelled a voice when he walked in. Hello Kero. Yes I had a great time tonight. Who is the girl? What's her name? How do you know her? Kero asked in his loud voice. A friend, Moon, and school, yue answered back. Oh, ok. You know Yuki is doing a lot better. I'm sure he is. Well I better be going I was just curious about that girl "Moon". Ok good-bye. See Ya. Kero left and Yue was all alone.  
  
Yue was falling asleep, when he saw something. He got up and went over to the sliding door and opened it. He saw something blue so blue that it could blind someone. He walked closer to them and then a huge gust of fall wind blew across his face. He opened his eyes to see that it was gone. Then he saw them again. It finally hit him, they were eyes. He walked closer to them but they started to move back. He stopped and then they stopped. They started moving closer to him then the person came out of hiding. Moon! How come you were hiding, he asked? She walked closer slowly; she had cuts and scabs all over her. Blood trickled down her face. What happened to you? I feel out of a tree, it was a long way down. She walked a little more and fell over. Yue ran over and caught her. The blood ran down her face onto his clothes.  
  
Moons eyes opened slowly. Where am I, she asked? Yue walked over to her with a wet cloth on her head. Ow. Sorry. She closed her eyes as he put the cloth on her head. Sorry for coming here so late, she tiredly. It's ok; it's not your fault. She quietly fell back asleep. Yue looked at her as her eyes feel gently shut. Yue went to a place on the floor and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning yue woke up and looked at the bed where moon was, but she wasn't there. He jumped up and opened the sliding doors. He walked out the door and started walking down the street looking for her. Yue where is he going, Sakura said as she was riding a bike. Hey yue where are you going, she yelled out. Yue turned around to see who yelled at him. Hi sakura. I was just looking for someone. Oh ok, do you need any help? No thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
The night came and there was still no sign of moon. He walked into his dark room. Don't turn on the light; a voice came from the shadows. He turned in shock and to see how it was. The voice sounded familiar. Moon? Is that you? He asked. Yea, sorry I scared you. Her eyes glowed brighter as she got closer. His arm reached for the light switch, and turned it on. When the light came on moon's arm went over her eyes to hide from the blinding light. Her arm came slowly down to see yue's beautiful eyes before her. When Yue looked at her the cuts on her face were gone. Moon what are you doing here? I left early this morning and I thought you would worry. I did worry about you. I'm sorry I left so early. She placed her arms on her side and started to see herself to the door. Yue didn't say anything when she walked out but he had a filling to fallow her.  
  
Moon walked down the dark quiet street alone. She looked up at the moon and all of a sudden felt calm. She stopped in her tracks and stood there when the wings on her back grew. The wings covered her body to reveled her form of a beautiful white and silver dress. She flew to yue's to see if he was there. She wanted to tell him what she was. She peeked in his door put know one was there so she walked in to she if he was asleep.  
  
Yue walked up to the shrine and looked at his room. He saw a shadow at the door. He ran to the opened door, and looked inside. He saw someone with silk soft wings and long white and silver hair that matched her dress. She didn't realized that he had walk in so he couldn't see who it was. He walked up to the person and gripped onto her shoulder. She screamed when she turned and covered her mouth. Yue looked at her with disbelief. Moon? Is that you? He asked in a confused manner. Yes, it's me. Yue looked at her the same way. A sudden urge made his wings cover him to revile his true self. Her eyes lighted up when she saw his face. Tears of happiness filed her eyes. Yue remembered her from so long ago.  
  
It was when he was first created, Clow Reed made another one named moon, but yue and moon could never meet in case something happened to one of them. One night yue was in a garden and he saw a figure in a shadow. He slowly walked towards it and he came face to face with moon. He went to turn away but his mind wouldn't let him. When Clow Reed heard about them he was angry.  
  
He tried to destroy moon but there love was to strong. So he banished her from yue. They knew that Clow Reed knew they would fall in love and he didn't want it to get in the way of the cards. But that didn't matter any more he was with the one he lover.  
  
Her eyes were still filled with water. Yue looked at her and lifted her chin with his hand. His lips pressed to hers. They were both happy, and they would be forever. 


End file.
